


Good Enough

by reeby10



Series: #Kiss Your Girl [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty and efficiency in the face of violence was something Sameen could <i>really</i> get behind, and it still stunned her that someone who could kick ass like that would agree to a date with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://femslashbb.livejournal.com/12935.html?thread=161159#t161159) for the [#kissyourgirl](http://femslashbb.livejournal.com/12935.html) wlw positivity commentathon.

Sameen glared at her reflection in the mirror, trying, through the might of her own will, to calm the swirl of feelings rushing around inside of her. She didn’t usually have this problem controlling her emotions, mostly because many a psychologist would be willing to say she didn’t have any. Some of them would say it was just that she couldn’t properly express them, but it all basically boiled down to the same thing.

She wasn’t the kind of person who freaked out over a date.

The difference with this one was that she somehow actually cared about the outcome of her date with Joss. Part of it was that both of them rode in the same very small circle of acquaintances and things could get pretty awkward if things went south. A bigger part, though, was that Sameen knew she wasn’t nearly good enough for Joss.

Sameen had been in the military for a long time and was more than confident in her own skills, but Joss really took it to another level. She was absolutely graceful with a weapon in hand and she could control a situation like no one’s business. Beauty and efficiency in the face of violence was something Sameen could _really_ get behind, and it still stunned her that someone who could kick ass like that would agree to a date with her.

A knock on the door broke Sameen away from her solo staring contest. She straightened out her dress- chosen more because John had said Joss would like it than Sameen actually wanting to wear it- and went to answer the door.

“Hey,” Sameen said, breath catching a little at how gorgeous Joss looked standing in her doorway. She cleared her throat, waving the other woman inside.

Joss looked Sameen up and down, eyes lingering just where they were supposed to, before following further in. “Lookin’ good,” she said with a smile, and Sameen felt herself flush.

“Thanks,” she muttered, and picked up her coat and purse to keep from embarrassing herself. There was plenty of time for that once they actually got to dinner. “Are you ready to go? Harrold set up the reservation, so we probably shouldn’t be late.”

“After you,” Joss said with a wink that made Sameen want to say fuck it to the reservation and move things to the bedroom. But she was trying to be classy, trying to do this right, so dinner first. _Then_ bedroom, hopefully. She led the way out the door and down to the waiting taxi, courtesy, again, of Harrold.

“So-” she started to say as the taxi pulled away, but the rest of her words were totally forgotten as Joss suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. It was over far too soon, but it left Sameen breathless, a small smile on her lips. “What was that for?”

Joss shrugged, a matching smile on her face. “Just felt like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
